It Was Enchanting To Meet You
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: At the end of each ball, the men once again bowed, kissed her hand and aimed the most charming of devilish grins her way. She curtsied in turn, gave a demure smile and told them each time, "It was enchanting to meet you."


**AN: Enjoy!**

**Pages:**** 22****  
Words:**** 7 321**

**Disclaimer:**

Still working on those rights to Draco…

Like every other year for the last three years, there was a huge Ministry ball to honour all those who fought in The Second Great Wizarding War.

And also like every other year, Hermione had gotten dragged-practically by the hair- to the ball by Ginny.

Not that she didn't think The War deserved to be commemorated; don't get her wrong. In her opinion, anything even remotely having to do with War commemoration fell short in its goal. What she wasn't happy about was the fact that she got forced to go; all because she was a "war heroine."

Hermione had absolutely no interest in going to a stupid ball where every man in attendance was trying to get into her knickers so they could boast that they slept with the great Hermione Granger…no, scratch that. It was so they could boast sleeping with the brains of the Golden Trio; she wasn't even a bloody person, she was an internal organ…that was shared among three people!

But alas, like every year she was here, sporting painful heels, a too-tight dress, a very large hairdo- complete with an obscene amount of hairspray, and an extremely indecent push-up bra.

_Damn that Ginny_.

Well alright, to be fair it wasn't _always_ that bad. The last two years she had come she'd met the two most enchanting gentlemen. They wouldn't give her their names, but she wasn't the "brains behind the Golden Trio" for nothing. She'd asked Kingsley for their names after each ball.

At the first anniversary ball, she had met Mr. Damon Fallor Cissuiucy.

Then at the second anniversary ball, she had met Mr. Raulf Samilio Douncsy.

She had neither heard nor seen anything of either man after the night she met them, which left her curious to say the least. She'd been enamoured with them both for the duration of those nights. And oddly enough, she'd met them both the same way.

She had been standing, talking to Ministry Employees who thought they were witty, giving the occasional chuckle to try and be polite. She couldn't however, ignore the shifting eyes, and the looks of disgust they would throw her way. While they were all being cordial, she knew what they were thinking-_Mudblood_.

If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was two-faced ignoramuses who thought she believed them to be sincere. At least when Malfoy had been a bigoted prick to her, it had been to her face. There were no simpering, flowery verses in front of her and vindictive remarks behind her back as most of the ball's attendees were naught to do.

Speaking of Malfoy, she wondered what had happened to him. After the war he had rarely been seen; he didn't even come to any of the anniversary balls; she knew he was invited.

But anyway; back to those two men.

She would be with her friends, putting up with the Ministry employees' stupidity, and out of nowhere an unbelievably attractive man would catch her eye from across the room. He would walk up to her, bow, kiss her hand and say "enchanté mademoiselle." They would dance all night, talking about everything from politics to Manticores to whether or not Krumple Horned Snorkacks really existed.

At the end of each ball, the men once again bowed, kissed her hand and aimed the most charming of devilish grins her way. She curtsied in turn, gave a demure smile and told them each time, "It was enchanting to meet you."

In fact, they got on so well, she was convinced she would have fallen in love with either of them had she been given the chance.

But no; they just had to dazzle her for one night, and proceed to elude her for the rest of her life.

Humph. Stupid men…and it's always the perfect ones too. Why couldn't Cormac McLaggen avoid her for eternity? Now that…she wouldn't mind. In fact, she'd happily pay through the nose to see it happen.

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face**_

So then here she was again; she was forcing laughter and faking smiles. Why did Ginny insist on bringing her here every year? Bloody woman needed to go have a kid or seven; something else to concentrate on. With a sigh Hermione turned her attentions back to the conversation just in time to hear the tail end of it.

"-and then I said well of course it would be a great honour to meet _THE_ Hermione Granger! Who wouldn't think so?"

That would have been nice and all…if he wasn't looking at her like she was something stuck to the bottom on his shoe while he said this.

Smiling prettily, Hermione silently hoped another cute, witty and charming man would be at this ball too.

If she didn't get any intelligent conversation soon…she was going to scream.

Anyone who knew anything about her knew that incessant mindless chatter was not her forte; Lavender Brown she was _not_.

And then…it happened again.__

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

Hermione suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up.

Chocolate brown met icy blue, and she felt those familiar fireworks-they seemed to be becoming an annual thing.

Before her was the handsomest man she had seen to date.

_They get hotter and hotter each damn year…_

His ice blue eyes were set off by his raven hair. Perfect pale skin covered every inch she could see and Hermione would bet a shiny shilling that what lay under those robes could reduce Poppy Pomfrey to a tittering schoolgirl._****_

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me

Wearing a smirk that Hermione could swear she had seen before-and not just at the last two balls-, he began his approach. On his way over, he casually glanced at the Neanderthals she had been stuck conversing with for the better part of an hour. Upon spotting them his debonair smirk turned into a revolted sneer.

Hermione couldn't help but find that sneer sexy, nor could she figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. And as with the smirk, she could swear to Merlin she had seen that sneer before; many times from the feeling she was getting.

The man held himself with an air of authority, of superiority. He commanded respect with each step he took.

Hermione couldn't put her finger on it but everything about him just screamed familiar.

She watched as he brushed off witch after witch as he made his way over to her. She knew quite a few women were rather put out that she had been ending up with the most dashing man at the Victory Ball three years running.

But it wasn't her fault, she was lucky; it must be all that good karma she got fighting for the light side.

_**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy**_

Once the man was upon her, the same events as every other year took place. He bowed at the waist, and took her hand. Grazing a kiss over her knuckles he murmured. "Enchanté mademoiselle."

Giggling girlishly, she curtsied to him. "Et-vous aussi, monsieur…?"

Chuckling at her cuteness, the man switched back over to English. "My name is Falcon Draculii Myssou, and might I receive the pleasure of knowing such a charming lady's identity?"

Hermione shook her head at him, taking in his twinkling eyes. "Now Monsieur Myssou, I do believe you'll have to try harder than that. I'd question your place at this party if you truly didn't know who I was."

There was that smirk again. "What was I thinking Mademoiselle Granger? No one ever could pull the wool over your eyes, could they? And please, call me Falcon; I insist."

Hermione nodded pleasantly. "Then you must call me Hermione."

Nodding, he gave her a smouldering look. "I thank you for the privilege…Hermione."

The way the man said her name sent tingles of something she couldn't quite place up and down her spine.

With that, Falcon offered her his arm and led her onto the dance floor, and away from the disgruntled dignitaries she had forgotten all about the second she made eye contact with him.

He spoke as he led her petite form around the floor with a practiced ease. "Why do you waste your time with those fools Hermione? They're not worth a Knut, and they have the audacity to treat you as if you're some dunderheaded little first year getting lost on her way to Potions at Hogwarts."

Hermione had to laugh at that. "Dunderheaded? My, my, it seems I have a progeny of Professor Snape on my hands!"

Falcon quirked a brow at her. "Professor? Now Hermione, Severus hasn't been a Professor to you in a good many years; this I know for certain. Whenever I visit the man he's going on about you and your bushy-headed know-it-all-ness being better than the simple minded orang-utans he teaches now. At least you _knew_ something, even if you _did_ shove it down peoples' throats."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Well I never thought the man would _miss_ me. But if his recent charges are so bad he had to move on from the ever loved "dunderhead" then he really must be in a state."

"A right state if I've ever seen one. He would bite off his own arm before telling you this, but he wants you to visit so he can remember what it's like to have a student who pays attention to his lessons."

She grinned up at him as he twirled her. "Well, I'll be sure to pay him a visit soon! I can see I was right when I predicted the state of our future students based off the first years when I was Head Girl."

Falcon rolled his eyes. "When are you not right Hermione? But back to the point; why do you still call him Professor?"

Hermione managed a shrug as he twirled her again. "I don't rightly know. It's just him too. I'm perfectly content referring to Minerva, Filius, and Sybil with familiarity. But with Professor Snape…I guess he'll always be the scary old dungeon bat with the billowing robes to me. You tell him I called him that and I will hex the teeth right out of your mouth!"

He gave her a faux-sneer. "I'd like to see you try Granger."

Hermione nearly tripped over her own feet at that; she would have gone crashing to the ground if he hadn't caught her. "Pardon Falcon, but I could swear I was seeing the ghost of Draco Malfoy through you when you said that just now. Are you related to him? I didn't think anyone but a Malfoy could manage that look."

Falcon seemed to flush and yank at his collar a bit before he answered with a nervous laugh. "Oh well you know the old pureblood families are all intertwined. I probably am related to him somewhere down the line. The same way he's related to the Potters and the Weasleys although I'm sure the git wouldn't appreciate those relations being brought up."

Hermione gave him a curious look; he seemed a bit off just now. "Yes well, that must be the ferret in him. Enough talk of Malfoy, what do you think of the state of house elves in Britain?"

And a much more comfortable conversation on house elf legislature took off from there.

Many a witch overhearing the conversation had to wonder how Hermione Granger could be so positively dull when it came to socializing, and yet still snag the best men at the Balls.

Clearly they didn't appreciate the fire in her eyes as much as Falcon did._****_

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

Hermione could see Ginny, Harry and Ron across the hall. Ginny seemed to be swooning, Harry was twitching his eye at her, and Ron was shaking his head at the both of them. She figured it was the same conversation as every other year.

Ginny: Oh Hermione's so lucky! I wish I had her luck with men at this ball each year!

Harry: What the hell am I?! A Wrackspurt?!"

Ginny: Oh you know what I mean! I love you and all…but damn if Hermione doesn't manage to charm the sexiest of wizards…

Ron: I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you. How did mum ever handle all us kids at once?!

When Ron was the voice of reason, you knew that everything had gone to the dogs._****_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

Hermione sighed as the last dance of the night came to a close and Falcon bowed to her. Anticipating his next move, she held her hand out for him to kiss as she spoke. "It was enchanting to meet you."

Predictably, he brushed his lips over her knuckles and made to leave.

Hermione caught his sleeve as he turned. "Please, I'd like to see you again Falcon. Do you think we could meet for coffee sometime?"

Falcon pinned his penetrating gaze on her, making Hermione feel as if he would comply. Alas. "Perhaps…in another time…another place…perhaps."

Before Hermione could ask him what he meant, he was gone.

Hermione scowled to herself as her friends approached her. _Damn man!_

Ginny gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Again?"

Hermione merely grabbed her cloak from Ron, and glared at Ginny. "I. Hate. Men!"

Ginny snorted. "Join the club."_****_

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

Ginny, Harry, and Ron shook their heads as Hermione ranted in the Kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.__

"Why on Merlin's Earth am I not allowed to _keep_ any of the unlawfully sexy men I find at these stupid balls?! Augh!"

Ron shrugged helplessly. "Maybe it's the Ministry's way of making sure you'll come each year? It's not like you made it a big secret that you hate going…"

Hermione snorted. "Next year, I'm typing him up and taking him home with me."

Harry and Ron facepalmed as Ginny clapped. "That's the Gryffindor Lioness we all know and love!"

Ron whispered to Harry. "Ginny _would_ encourage her to do that!"_****_

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

After things has calmed down some and the boys had gone to bed, Ginny sat on Hermione's bed talking about the man, _Falcon_, and the ball.

Ginny smirked at her friend. "I'm telling you, those debutantes are an inch away from stabbing you in the eyes with their seven inch stilettos!"

Hermione shrugged carelessly. "Well it's not my fault some men favour brains over beauty."

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione. "You are plenty beautiful Hermione Granger! I just can't wait until a man comes around that actually manages to make you believe it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny continued. "I'm serious! And the day I finally get a hold of him I'm giving him a bloody Weasley jumper and adopting him as a part of my family!"

Hermione could only laugh at her friend.

Ginny paused. "Hermione, I do have a question. I don't mean to sound untoward but…you work yourself into a snit each time you meet a bloke at these balls, insisting you want to get to know him…date him. In fact you still go on about the first two, and now you've a third to add to the list. Shouldn't you narrow down and decide which one you actually like best and put a serious effort into pursuing him?"

Ginny left Hermione to her thoughts when it became clear she couldn't give an immediate answer._****_

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

Hermione paced her bedroom, then the hallway, then suddenly it was two in the morning and she found herself in the kitchen munching on cookies.

Who did she truly want?

There were three choices: Damon, Raulf, and now Falcon.

All seemed perfect. All had impeccable manners. All had similar personalities. All were incomparably intelligent. And all were so handsome it hurt.

But she couldn't try to pursue them all, Ginny was right. Which one was she most attracted to?!

That question ate at her until she finally fell asleep the upwards of five in the morning.

That was how Harry found her several hours hater; cookie in hand, hair splayed on the table, and cheek on the cookie jar._****_

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

Hermione figured she should try to get her mind off the matter for a bit. It wasn't as if any of her three prospects would show up at her door anytime soon.

Remembering Falcon's words, she made a visit to Hogwarts.

And this may help her on her quest anyway given how she came by the information.

Headmistress McGonagall was most surprised at the reasons as to Hermione's visit. "My dear, why on Earth would you want to visit with Severus?! He's only just gotten over having had to teach Harry!"

Hermione grinned at her former head of house. "Well I have it on good authority that Professor Snape misses my know-it-all attitude in lieu of his more recent students."

Minerva's left eye twitched. "Yes well, that I can understand. The new children aren't what I'd call…well let's just say they're no Hermione Grangers."

With that Hermione was on her way to Professor Snape's classroom. As she was walking down the hall she couldn't help but lament on how much smaller the dungeon corridor looked now than it had back then, when she hit a wall-funny, she didn't remember a wall there- and started to fall back.

Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground, making her aware she had run into a person, not a wall.

He just happened to have the physique of a wall.

The unknown person spoke, breaking her out of her reverie. "Easy there Granger; you didn't survive Voldemort's second rein just to fall to your death in a corridor you've been running through at all hours since you were eleven."

It was then she noticed that the wall-ahem- person holding her up was none other than a severely smirking Draco Malfoy.

Hermione jumped away from him, trying to ignore how familiar it had felt to be in his arms.

"Pardon me Malfoy, I was lost in thought."

Draco snickered at her. "Of course you were Granger. Say, what are you doing here? I'd have thought if you visited Hogwarts you'd stick to the upper levels of the castle."

Hermione smirked at him. "I found that Snape has apparently been missing me."

Draco scoffed. "I can see why. I just went to see him myself, and I tell you the state of the students has gone to the dogs! Say, where'd you hear that?"

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, just some guy I know."

There was no need to let Malfoy in on her inane lack of love life.

Strange, he seemed oddly put out by her response.

Draco nodded at her. "Right. Well do excuse me Granger, I have a meeting to get to. Enjoy your visit, and please, for the love of Merlin, _try_ not to hex the little snot sitting third from he left in the second row. Trust me; if I have the restraint, so do you"

He made to walk off when he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and do give my best to Potty, Weasel, and Weaselette."

Hermione couldn't have rebuffed his insults if she wanted to. When did Malfoy get a body like _that_? And did he seem almost civil? Borderline nice even?

Damn.

She then berated herself. _Bad Hermione! Your life is complicated enough; you do __**not**__ need to add Malfoy to your already three-long list of possible paramours!_

Granted…at least Malfoy didn't disappear into thin air when she turned her back on him.

With that thought she continued on her way to the Potions classroom._****_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Hermione could now understand Draco's warning about hexing the "little snot."

The boy couldn't keep himself from showing off to his fellow classmates. He was like a twelve year old Malfoy…times ten!

And she couldn't be totally sure…but were those pleading looks Professor Snape was shooting her way?

She figured the man deserved some compensation for playing double-agent with Voldemort all those years.

Snape asked in a much-harassed tone. "What do you get when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He suddenly saw a hand in the back and pointed at it. "You! With the hand!"

Hermione had to giggle at that. "You get the Draught of Living Death sir."

Hermione was sure she had never seen Snape look so relieved to see anyone in his life.

Snape asked again. "What is the alias of Wolfsbane?"

Hermione smirked. "Monkswood. Really Professor Snape, is this what the fifth year Potions curriculum has been reduced to?!"

Professor Snape suddenly seemed to regain his former disposition. "Well Ms. Granger, as the students intellect has fallen, the school had to follow them lest we end up with entire years repeating themselves."

Hermione made a show of yawning. "Please do ask a more pertinent question sir. You're insulting my intelligence!"

Snape nodded. "Very well. What substance deactivates the effects of the Wolfsbane potion? What colour should a Shrinking Potion be? What are the side effects to the Elixir to Induce Euphoria? What potion cures petrification? And as Gryffindor alumni, would you be so kind as to do something about Mr. Xavier, who had _better_ bloody sit down while he still has something to sit on!"

The boy plopped down casually and propped his chair up on two legs.

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "Sugar. Acid green. Excessive singing and nose-tweaking. The Mandrake Restorative Draught. And Xavier I advise you come with me before I do to you what I did to Antonin Dolohov many years ago."

Xavier scoffed. "And what was that? Cuddled him to death?"

Hermione looked at her nails. "Well the phrase "you'll never need another condom" comes to memory."

The boy paled as he made a mad dash to follow her already retreating figure.

Snape shook his head and turned his attention back to his suddenly attentive students.

Since when did Hermione Granger strike more fear into the hearts of students than Severus Snape did?

He was clearly getting too old for this; he should just retire and let Granger take over.

At the end of the lesson, Hermione suddenly appeared with Xavier in tow, looking like he'd just encountered Voldemort himself.

The first thing he did was go right up the Snape and offer the most eloquently spoken apology Snape had ever heard.

Once the students had left, Snape turned on Hermione. "Whatever did you say to the boy Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shrugged at the man. "I merely told him some of the stories of what I encountered and did during the War. Telling him I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange while lying to her and living to tell the tale practically had him wetting his trousers. That nice shade of parchment his skin was, was garnered by showing him the results of the cutting curse Dolohov gave me in fifth year; the one across my entire torso. The vomiting however managed to hold off until he saw the Mudblood scar."

Snape could only shake his head. "You know Ms. Granger, I think this is the most I've ever approved of anything you've done since I met you."

Hermione grinned at him. "So Professor, my visit wasn't purely to scare the shorts off your students. I was wondering…can you give me Falcon Draculii Myssou's contact information?"

Snape looked bemused. "Ms. Granger I'm quite sure I have no idea who you're talking about."

Hermione stuttered. "But…I met him at the Victory Ball two days ago, and he mentioned that you were missing knowledgeable students! How could he know that if he didn't know you?"

Suddenly Snape had a look of dawning on his face. "One moment Ms. Granger…what was the name you said?"

Hermione repeated the name, and Snape seemed to be thinking over something in his head.

He smirked at her. "Yes, I believe I know who you're talking of. I believe I also know the other young men you met at the last two balls. Raulf and…Damon were their names I'm guessing?"

Hermione looked ecstatic. "Yes!"

Snape sneered at her. "All I can tell you Ms. Granger is that all three are closer than you think. To locate any one and all three you must simply solve the puzzles of their identity."

Without letting her get another word in, Snape walked out of the dungeons._****_

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

"_To locate any one and all three you must simply solve the puzzle of their identity."_

Ginny stared at the words on the page as Ron and Harry read over her shoulder.

Ron sighed. "I think Snape's finally gone round the bend."

Hermione glared at him. "RONALD!"

Harry put up a hand to silence her. "I think he's right this time Hermione, the man can't even scare students anymore!"

Suddenly Ginny, who had been staring at the page while they were arguing, started. "Guys, I think I found something!"

Hermione rushed to the redhead. "What?!"

Ginny pointed to the last few words. "Look here. He said "solve the _puzzle_ of their _identity_.""

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I see it now! I can't believe I was so daft!"

She then started writing down their names as Ron and Harry prodded Ginny for an explanation.

She rolled her eyes. "You both are useless; I don't know how you get anything done! Snape was talking about three different men…and yet he said puzzle and identity…not puzzles and identities! The Severus Snape we know would never make such a faux pas as that. That`s more of a…Slughorn thing to do!"

Eventually tiring of the breaks in her concentration, Hermione kicked her squabbling friends out of the room so she could work on her puzzle in peace._****_

This is me praying that

_Damon Fallor Cissuiucy_

_Raulf Samilio Douncsy_

_Falcon Draculii Myssou_

It was two in the morning, again. Hermione was pacing, again.

She knew…just knew it had to be an anagram; she couldn`t believe she was so stupid! Why had she never thought of overlaying their names?! Brightest witch of her age her arse!

At least now she could be happy with the fact that her three perfect men were apparently all _one_ perfect man.

Now if only she could figure out whom he was.

She didn't even know anyone with this many letters in their name!

By four in the morning the best she had come up with was Draco Malfoy. And not only was the idea of him fancying her downright laughable, there were still nine letters left over.

_n-c-u-l-i-i-s-s-u_

Hermione finally resolved to get some sleep before she became fully nocturnal and decided to show it to Bill in the morning.

After all, a professional curse breaker should be able to break a simple puzzle with relative ease.

Right?

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

Apparently she was _not_ right. Not only had Bill looked at it, but so had all the other Weasley boys.

Not one person could figure out anything past "Draco Malfoy" as the longest name, and there was nothing to be done about the leftover nine letters.

When Molly finally got what they were doing out of them she cast a critical eye at them all, muttering about puzzles not leading to love.

Hermione exclaimed. "I just don't understand! The only full name anyone can come up with is Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't explain the other, extra letters."

Overhearing her, Molly hummed. "Oh, that's not Draco's full name dear!"

Everyone turned to stare at her. "Molly, what do you mean?! How do you know it's not his full name?!"

Molly put her hands on her hips. "Well of course it's not; no self-respecting pureblood family would give their child such a ridiculously _short_ name! We don't even do that! And we're blood-traitors!"

Hermione was suddenly giddy with excitement. "Well then how do you know what his name is? And what is it anyway?!"

Molly went back to her cooking. "You find these things out merely by going out into town….And Draco's full name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione dashed back to the parchment with everyone on her heels. Spelling out Draconis Lucius Malfoy, she was left with…

Nothing.

That was it.

She spoke aloud. "Draco Malfoy is my secret admirer…"

There were seven voices echoing after hers. "Bloody hell!"

Not knowing quite what to do with this information, Hermione made her way home, and into bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, all she could think were two things.

_How am I ever going to face Malfoy again?!_

_And why in blazes do I not have a ruddy problem with any of this?!__****_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Hermione spent a week mulling over this information, wondering if she should approach Draco about what she knew.

What if he was just messing around with her? What if he laughed in her face? What if he really liked her? What if he did but his parents didn't approve?

It wasn't until she received an owl from Snape, that she cemented a decision.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am without doubt that you have by now figured out the identity of your three admirers. I know that at this moment you are probably ripping out that rat's nest you call hair wondering whether you should do something about it or not. I advise you Ms. Granger to pursue your admirer. He's been watching over you for longer than anyone would believe, and he deserves to be heard. I of all people know what a second chance can mean to one's life._

_Professor Severus Tobias Snape  
Old Dungeon Bat_

_Ps. Your children have detention until they graduate for that comment._

Well no sense in putting her children through seven years of detention in vain.

Hermione was going to go see Draco if it was the last thing she did.

Besides, if they hit it off and it ended up being _their_ children that went to Hogwarts…Snape might be a bit more lenient being the god-grandfather.

_Oh Merlin…I've officially snapped…__****_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Hermione looked up at the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor. She was downright barmy for coming here. And she knew it.

But she had to find out if there really was something there between herself and Draco.

Or just maybe, she was as delusional as she was starting to think she was.

Maybe she should have told someone she was coming here…

But it was too late for that thought; the gates had just opened for her.

With trepidation, Hermione took a step onto the grounds. Seeing she wasn't fried on impact, she plucked up all the courage she had and made her way to the front door.

Before she'd gotten within ten feet of the door, it swung open and there stood a tiny elf wearing rag-A TUXEDO?!

Deciding now was not the time; she silently handed her cloak to the creature and requested to speak to Draco.

The elf bowed at her and spoke. "Young Master is in the drawing room. Tinkle will lead Miss to Young Master Draco."

Hermione hid a snicker behind a polite cough as she made to follow the elf.

Then, just as she was realizing he'd said "drawing room," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you Tinkle, but I believe it is in everyone's best interests that we keep the Young Miss as far away from the drawing room as we can."

Hermione stared at the imposing figure Lucius Malfoy cut.

She had forgotten he lived here.

Shit.

And before she could voice anything intelligent, Lucius had taken her arm and was leading her in the opposite direction.

As they left he called over his shoulder. "Tinkle, see to it that Draco comes to the study in ten minute's time."

Ten minutes?

There were a lot of things he could do to her in ten minutes.

But he'd kept her out of the drawing room.

But he might want to make equally undesirable memories in the study!

But the Daily Prophet said he'd reformed.

But Rita Skeeter wrote that article!

Her internal debate came to an abrupt halt as Lucius sat her down in a cushy chair in what was apparently the Malfoy study.

When had they gotten here?

And why did their bloody _study_ look like the flaming Library of Alexandria?!

She would commit murder to get at the levels, walls, and shelves full of books behind Lucius.

Speaking of him, he seemed to be saying something.

She snapped out of her daze and apologizing, asked him to repeat himself.

He merely rolled his eyes at her. "Ms. Granger I realize bringing you into a room with so many books was not my best idea, but do try to listen to me for a moment. I asked, if you had finally figured it out, or if you were here on Ministry business?"

She raised a brow at him. "I figured it out. I have to wonder though, the way you phrased that question, even if I hadn't figured it out my curiosity would have been peaked. Surely, you can't approve of the situation."

Lucius suddenly looked a lot more tired than she ever remembered seeing him. "Well Ms. Granger, as much as I would like to disapprove, I find that I can't. With the only other pureblooded options left being petty, pretentious, prissy, and downright pitiful…I believe introducing new blood to the Noble House of Malfoy to be the best course of action."

Hermione had to commend him on that last save.

He'd just gone from almost complimenting her to making everything about what was best for the Malfoy name.

Realizing he wasn't a threat to her, she grinned cheekily. "Well not all of them are pitiful! I heard Marcus Flint is quite the catch; handsome, charitable, kind…wonderful company!"

Just as Lucius lost the look of smelling something foul, a voice interrupted them.

"We tried, but things didn't work out. He didn't quite have the equipment I was interested in you see. However I'll be sure to tell Flint you said that about him Granger. I do warn you though; he takes none too kindly to anyone thinking him anything but a snake. If he knew others knew of his charities, he'd die of embarrassment."

They turned to see Draco smirking at them both.

Lucius, taking this as his cue to leave, got up and passed Draco, stopping to whisper something to him as he left.

And then they were alone.

Shit.

She _really_ should have told somebody where she was going.

What if he tried to rape her or something?!

She decidedly ignored the voice in her head telling her you couldn't rape the willing.

Shit, Malfoy was saying something; she had to stop spacing out.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, what was that Malf-Dra-Mal…ferret?"

Draco threw back his head and laughed at her. "Really Granger. Call on a bloke and then -pathetically- insult him in his own home. Bad form, I must say."

She started to apologize when he held up a hand. "Relax Granger, I'm just joking. I've been known to do that from time to time."

She shot back. "Yes well the last time you were "just joking" with me I ended up with five foot front teeth!"

Draco smirked as he went round the table to take a seat at the chair his father had vacated. "I take it your reasons for coming here weren't to discuss how much of a tosser I was as a teenager?"

Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Trust me; you're still as big a tosser now as you were then. But no, that is not why I'm here."

Draco crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Then pray tell. What brings you here?"

Hermione smirked. "Not so much why…as who."

Draco raised a brow. "Who is it then? Surely you're not lusting after my father; I'm afraid to tell you he's taken."

Hermione mimicked his pose as she leaned back. "I'm here for three people. And I believe all three of them are currently sitting in front of me. Wouldn't you agree, Draconis Lucius Malfoy?"

She could see he was starting to sweat. "I hate to break it to you Granger, but Draconis, Lucius, and Malfoy aren't three different people. They're all me."

Hermione leaned forward. "You know what I mean Malfoy. You were the three incredibly handsome, charming men I met at the last three Ministry balls. Admit it."

Draco got up and began walking to the back of the study.

Hermione got up and followed him. "You can't run away from me Malfoy…especially not in a circular room!"

Draco kept walking, and stopped at a window at the back, overlooking the grounds.

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well?"

He sighed. "So what if I do admit it? What are you going to do anyway; laugh me out of Wizarding society no doubt."

Hermione was shocked into silence and Draco took that as a sign.

He rounded on her and sneered. "I'm right aren't I Granger? I knew it; I knew Severus was bloody barmy. As if the fucking Gryffindor Princess could ever be attracted to a Death Eater. Just leave; spare me my dignity at least."

Hermione growled at him. "Now that you've had your little tantrum, may I speak?"

Draco sighed and turned back to the window. "Fine; take my dignity with you then. Let's have it."

Hermione grabbed him by the collar, yanking him back around and down to her height.

She spoke in a lethal whisper. "I _like_ you, you pompous arsehole! I came here to see if you were actually serious about liking _me_, or if you were just out to laugh at me every year!"

Draco's jaw hit the floor as all he could do was stare at the woman before him.

Seeing that he was being entirely too useless to do anything, Hermione took her own initiative.

She fisted the hair at the back of his head, and pulled him down as fireworks exploded behind their eyelids.

She pulled back and looked at him expectantly.

He just stared back at her blankly, eyes glazed over.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So where's the esteemed Malfoy dignity now?"

Draco grabbed the back of her neck. "Same place as the Gryffindor pride."

He went to pull her in, but she stopped him. "I just caught myself a Slytherin; if that isn't Gryffindor pride, I don't know what is."

And then she let him kiss her._****_

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

What followed was a whirlwind courtship that managed to stay out of the news for all of five minutes. The Wizarding World and all its inhabitants were taken by storm when without prior warning, the engagement was announced and the happy couple began planning for their wedding to be as soon as possible.

And "as soon as possible", is pretty damn soon when you're a Malfoy.

The Malfoy-Granger wedding was the social event of the century.

Why you ask?

A Malfoy heir was marrying. Said heir was marrying the brains behind the Golden trio, and a renowned War Heroine. Said War Heroine was the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. And oh…let's not forget that this was the first Malfoy to marry a Muggleborn since…the last Malfoy to get burned off the family tree?

Being the highest profile wedding in Wizarding history, security was tighter than anyone had seen.

Once Ron had finally gotten through the checks, he exclaimed loudly. "Bloody Hell! All you need are Dementors and you'll have bloody Azkaban!"

Eventually the guests were finally settled, and the wedding commenced.

When it came time for the bride's vows, Hermione looked up at Draco. "All I can say is…"

And then a slow, sinuous smirk graced her lips. "…it was enchanting to meet you.

There were only a handful of people who understood the meaning behind those words, and every one of them managed to hold in their laughter until the bride and groom kissed, and Theo made a snide comment. "It sure looks like she's a _lot_ more than enchanted to meet him."

The last notable thing that happened that day happened while one of the groomsmen, Marcus Flint, was taking the bride for a spin around the dance floor.

There was something or another about him not being kind or charitable, and if she spread that kind of talk anymore he'd steal her firstborn.

Who knows with those Slytherins?_****_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

It was a few days later that, while opening presents Draco found something odd. "Granger, why would the Weaselette include this strange jumper with her wedding gift?"

Hermione looked up from some china teacups to see Draco holding a patented Weasley jumper, the only one of its kind in Slytherin green and silver.

She raised a brow. "Is there a note?"

Draco looked farther in the box, and found one. "Yeah, it says "I told you so Mione!"."

Hermione suddenly remembered a conversation a few months back.

_Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione. "You are plenty beautiful Hermione Granger! I just can't wait until a man comes around that actually manages to make you believe it!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes._

_Ginny continued. "I'm serious! And the day I finally get a hold of him I'm giving him a bloody Weasley jumper and adopting him as a part of my family!"_

_Hermione could only laugh at her friend._

And just like all those months ago, Hermione could only laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

Draco looked from his new bride to the jumper he was holding. "Wait…I don't have to wear this to the Weasel's hovel do I?! I refuse to! Granger…Granger are you even listening to me? I'm not wearing it! Granger?!"

Draco was left to his confusion until a good deal of time later when Hermione could compose herself enough to tell him what that gift meant.

Hearing his response, she could only fall into hysterics again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ADOPTED ME?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WEASLEY; I'M TOO HANSOME, RICH AND BLOND FOR THAT! _AND I'M STILL NOT WEARING IT_!"

**AN: Hello all! Not quite the ending I had planned…then again I started this so long ago I couldn't tell you what I had planned. But I think it was a cute way to end off and I'm rather pleased with it. Hope you enjoyed, and as always please read and review.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
